What James Suspected
by Molly101
Summary: Prolouge of this. More to come soon! Hope you enjoy!!
1. Prolouge

"This is as good as it's gonna get." James said to himself as he looked at his shaggy hair in the mirror. "Whats up mate?" came Sirius's voice from behind. He laughed at the reflection of the 'new' James. His usually messy hair was gelled down and looked rather ridiculous. "I gotta date with Evans." James said grinning broadly. "She says I am annoying and she'll go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow if I leave her alone." He was still grinning at the thought. "So why are you plastering down your hair tonight?" Sirius asked. He looked rather confused. James rolled his eyes. "I may not have time tomorrow. I might be with Evans." He said. Sirius snorted and tried to hold his laughter back. "If you say so." He said and then left the common room laughing. James wondered if he had a chance to go out with Lily or if this was just a leave-me-alone-before-I-hex-you date. He shrugged and decided he didn't care and left for the great hall. As he wandered into the corridor, he began to think again and turned his attention to the floor. All of the sudden, there was a great clapping noise and everyone in the corridor, including James, turned their attention to the mousy boy sprawled on the cold floor. "Peter!" James shouted. He rushed over to help him up but Peter flapped his arms and quickly stood up, insisting no need for help. "It's-It's fine. Just go." He sputtered. Peter was looking strange tonight. Like he was perhaps hiding something from Moony, Prongs and Padfoot. James thought hard about this and shrugged merely. His head was back on the subject of Lily. As he entered the Great Hall, he saw her. She was talking to her friends. James swallowed hard and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him and stood up, walking out of earshot of her friends, shoving James along.  
  
"What IS it?" She said angrily. "And what's up with your hair?" She added with a look of disgust. "Lily, do you like me or are you just trying to get me to stop bothering you?" James asked, looking down. Lily bit her lower lip nervously. "I don't really know." At this James began to get frustrated and began to yell. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?! HAS SOMEONE PUT A STUPEFYING CHARM ON YOU?!" Lily's eyes widened. "I just don't know! I'll see you tomorrow!" She shouted back. She stormed off and sat back down. Cleary, she had told her friends; because they were now shooting loathing looks at him. James rolled his eyes and shook his head in dismay. He sat with Moony and Padfoot and told them everything that had just happened. "I guess I'll just see what happens tomorrow." James told them. 


	2. The Great Escape

Chapter One The Great Escape  
  
It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and James' hair (as usual) had retaken its messy form, rather than the plastered down look James had tried to achieve with it. At nine o'clock, James went to the Great Hall. Judging by the bewitched ceiling, it was stormy out and cloudy. Bad day for Hogsmeade, in anyone's opinion. James wandered into the Hall trying to smoothen out his hair and look cool at the same time. Quite Impossible!  
  
"James! " James spun around and saw Lily running toward him. "Oh do NOT tell me you're going to talk to your friends! We must get in line for Hogsmeade. It's unbearable to be in the back." Lily pulled James along and caught Moony's eye. He gave him the what-am-I-supposed-to-do-look as he was jostled into line.  
  
"So Lily." James said with his hands in his pocket and eyes on the floor. "What are we gonna do here?" He asked, looking into her green eyes. Lily smiled and laughed.  
  
"I guess get a butterbeer and look at the new items. I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked. Before James could answer, they were at the front of the line.  
  
The sour caretaker looked at them, thinking 'another couple.' And smirked. His scrawny hairs were sticking up and his breath smelled of garlic. The smell became intensely strong when he opened his mouth and said "Names?"  
  
"Err James Potter and-"James said.  
  
"Lily Evans" Lily interrupted. She gave James a stern look. James had forgotten how independent Lily was.  
  
The nasty caretaker shook his head and muttered something to himself. "Go on." He snapped. "Carriage Five if you're riding together. If you're riding separate, carriage five for Potter and Carriage eight for Evans." James and Lily walked through the oak doors. As James looked at Lily, he felt the muggy air slap his face. She must have felt his eyes on her face because she turned scarlet.  
  
As they hopped into the carriage and shut the doors, James began to once again smooth his hair flat. After five minutes of awkward silence, Lily began to talk.  
  
"So how's your mum?" She asked.  
  
"She's fine, thanks. And yours?" He asked back.  
  
"Well my mum is just fine. Petunia is quite another story." Lily told him. She smiled.  
  
"Isn't your sister a muggle? I think it's pretty awesome that your parents are muggles and you're a witch." He grinned. As the line of carriages pulled into Hogsmeade, they became quiet again. James leaped out of the carriage and held the door for Lily. Even though she was smiling, James knew he was taking her independence. As Lily adjusted herself, James watched her with interest.  
  
"So a butterbeer then?" James asked curiously  
  
Lily suddenly stopped fixing. "That's fine."  
  
They headed toward the Three Broomsticks, got a butterbeer and then decided to go to Honeyduke's. James payed for her candy, her butterbeer, her lunch and a newspaper subscription. As they loaded back into the carriage, Lily said "I had fun today." She was smiling and looked happy.  
  
A green flash nearly missed Lily and James. "Oh my god!" James shouted. "What was that?! And where's wormtail. Wormtail..." 


End file.
